


I'm Sorry Cyrus...

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "A pokemon Cyrus x reader? And if that's too hard to do then you can just do N or anyone else from the Pokemon games"





	1. Chapter 1

Most people don’t understand that there was a time before Team Galactic for Cyrus. A time where he didn’t believe emotions were the sole reason for the folly of man, a time when he was a quiet, but normal little boy.

Rejection is not just painful, but also powerful. Rejection from his parents was one thing. He had been a perfect student, a good son, had done the absolute best he could, and still it was not enough for them. But, he reasoned, lots of people disappoint their parents, even with their best efforts.

He was fine. He was fine until you rejected him. 

“I’m sorry Cyrus,” 

The smile on your face held nothing but awkward pity, and it made him sick.

“I just don’t feel the same way.”

It was then that he decided that emotions are meaningless, and only cause hurt. So he distanced himself from emotions. He made himself cold, and nihilistic. 

And in his doing so he also made a decision. He would destroy this world, rid it of emotion and spirit, and then, finally, he would rule it as a God. 

Maybe then he would finally be happy. 

But you. It’s always you. It seems you weren’t just satisfied with breaking his heart, as you stood in Team Galactic’s way at every opportunity.

He won’t let you ruin this too however. 

“Cyrus please!”

The last thing he see’s before turning to walk deeper into the distortion world is your worried face. 

Maybe you really did care all this time.


	2. 3 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy heck that Cyrus piece was good! Could you write a continuation of it?"

Guilt.

  
It’s a driving factor behind everything you do. Your position in taking over Team Galactic in Cyrus’ absence, making it your own mission to repent for the things he’s done. 

  
No matter how many times people tell you you’re not responsible, it’s never enough to take the lingering feeling from you completely. 

 

Your days are kept busy. Between returning Pokemon stolen by the Grunts when Cyrus ran the organization, organizing community service through the branches, and your main goal.

 

Finding a new way to open the door to the Distortion World to save Cyrus. 

 

He may have done bad things in his time, but he was your friend. You couldn’t just leave him there to rot with that...that horrifying distortion pokemon. 

  
“Sir-”

  
“Saturn! Sorry,” 

 

You smile at your underling. One of the few people who questioned your original authority once Cyrus had disappeared, but was all on board when you mentioned wanting to put efforts into finding said man. 

 

It was why you put Saturn in charge of that very aspect. 

 

“A distortion gates opened up in the West. We don’t know if it’s Cyrus but-”

  
“Take me.” 

-

 

Just like before, you see another gate to the opposite world. The same one which three years before had closed, trapping Cyrus off from the rest of the world. 

 

You don’t hesitate, you run for the gate, arm outstretched reaching. You can’t see him, but surely Cyrus is there on the other side, where else would he be?

 

But as if sensing your urgency the gate begins to close again, your finger dips barely pushing past when you’re suddenly tackled, pushed away from the closing gate, stuck only to watch as it, and your one chance at finding Cyrus ends. 

 

“You idiot!” 

 

Saturn lets you yell at him, lets you bang your fists into his chest as you cry in frustration. It’s what he deserves, but he’s lost Cyrus, and he won’t lose you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
